Gamble With Fate
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: In order to decide who is next to fight Sora, four members of the Organisation play a game of cards. But, of course, this isn't a normal game of cards. Mentions of Demyx/Zexion.


**AN: I don't own the characters - they belong to SquareEnix.**

"So, is everyone ready?"

Murmurs of assent were heard as the four Organisation members gathered around the table. A pack of cards sat in the middle, and it was this pack of cards that would decide their fate. The loser this evening would be the next to face Sora, the Keyblade Master.

"Larxene, that's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"You're wearing loads of clothes. That isn't fair."

"Nothing in the rules said anything about what we could wear."

"But… but…"

"Shut it, Demyx." Lightning crackled at Larxene's fingertips. Demyx did indeed shut his mouth, and took his place at the table. Zexion placed one arm around his waist, murmuring softly in his ear.

"If she loses, even wearing all that, then we can have a good laugh later."

Why the fuss about the clothes? Well, the Nobodies weren't just playing any old card game. They were playing strip poker.

Smirking, Axel shuffled the cards and dealt them. The game had begun.

…………………

By the end of the first round, everyone except Zexion had lost at least their shoes. Demyx had also lost his socks.

"I told you I was no good at this game, Zex."

"Demyx, that's only one round. There's plenty of time yet."

"You're ok, you won that round."

On the other side of the table, Axel was quietly fuming. He wasn't prepared to lose. But then, a little cheating never hurt anybody, right? As he dealt the next hand, he made sure to slip an ace up his sleeve. This game was going to go his way, whatever it took.

…………………

End of the second round, and Larxene had lost two of her jumpers and a scarf, thanks to her stubbornness when Axel was involved. The two did nothing but fight, so this wasn't exactly unusual. Axel, unsurprisingly, won due to his trickery, so he was determined to carry on in the same way. Demyx and Zexion had only lost one item each, but since Demyx hadn't been wearing a great deal to start with, he was now left in just his trousers and boxer shorts. Two more rounds, if he didn't make any silly bets, and assuming his luck didn't suddenly make a turn for the better. He shivered, noticing, for the first time, the chill in the room. Zexion moved closer, wrapping his arms around the Melodious Nocturne.

"Thanks, Zex."

Larxene gave them a dirty look. "You two can indulge your little fantasies later. Right now we've got a game to play."

"She's right, Demyx. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can have some privacy. Besides," he added in a whisper, "she's just jealous that she hasn't got anybody."

…………………

At the end of round three, Larxene was becoming highly suspicious. Not only was Axel winning, but he also kept getting all the best cards in the deck.

"You're not dealing this round, Axel. Zexion can do it."

"And why, my dear nymph, would that be?"

"Why, Axel? Because I think you're cheating, that's why."

"Larxene, you're just a sore loser. Just because you lost your third jumper, your T-shirt and your two pairs of socks in one round, does not mean I'm cheating."

"Zexion's still dealing."

"Oh, fine." Axel shoved the pack of cards across to Zexion, who started shuffling them. Demyx was shivering in just his boxers by now, although at the rate Larxene was losing clothes, it might very well be a draw. She'd only got three things left, after all.

…………………

Fourth round, and Demyx stared at his cards in shock. He'd managed, somehow (though he suspected Zexion had something to do with it) to get a royal flush, and win the round. So he was safe for a little while longer, though he had no doubt it was between him and Larxene, who was also down to her knickers. She was attempting to cover the top half of her body with one hand, while holding her cards in the other.

"It isn't like I haven't seen it all before, Larx."

She glared at Axel. "That has nothing to do with it. Some of us have something called modesty."

"Are you suggesting I don't?"

"Everyone knows you don't. You're showing off now, not that you've got anything worth looking at."

"You wound me, Larx, you really do." She gave him yet another evil look.

"Demyx, you're dealing this round."

…………………

"Damn." "Shit." The profanities flew from both Demyx and Larxene upon realising that they'd lost.

"Off with the panties, Larxene darling. You too, Demyx."

"I don't wear panties, Axel."

"Take them off, Demyx."

"So now what do we do?" Larxene looked sulkily across the table at Demyx. "We can't both fight Sora – it has to be just one of us."

"The two of you play a round. Loser goes to fight the brat."

"Fine. But we're getting dressed first, or at least I am. If Demyx wants to play in the nude, that's up to him."

"I'd rather be dressed as well, actually, Larxene."

The two scrambled back into their clothes, while Zexion dealt the cards. Demyx knew he was going to lose. He never had been any good at card games – he just couldn't keep a straight face. As he expected, he lost.

"Sorry, Demyx, but rules are rules."

"I know."

……………………

It wasn't long before he was in his first and only showdown with the Keyblade Master, who easily and rapidly destroyed all his watery creations.

"I knew they sent the wrong guy!"

**AN: Axel's actions here are based on someone I used to know - he used to cheat at cards all the time, until I caught him out by deciding to count the cards, and came up one short. It didn't take long to figure out it was under his shirt cuff. Anyway, read and review, please.**


End file.
